Protecting the Light
by SnowWolf21
Summary: Ciara just discovered part of her past. Now she is caught between the light and the dark and her decision will ultimately decided the future for all creatures. Wooo! this is my first attempt at writting, so i know i need improvement, but i hope u like it!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of amelia's characters nor anything that you recognize from her books. However, the characters that u do not recognize and the plot of the story is MINE!!! Mua ha ha ha ha !

Protecting the Light

Prologue 

"Get away from me you piece of filth," she snarled.

"Awwww, getting a little bit testy are we?" he leered at her _"Sleep…"_

She threw up her shields, but he was quite powerful. Obviously from the Silver line.

**_"Sleep...."_ **

Soon the vampire was lost in the ecstasy of bloodlust and her screams faded into the night.

Chapter one

            Ciara Smoke woke with a start. It was the dream again, - the same which had plagued her since her early youth.  A momentary wave of sadness washed over her, but she shrugged it off and stretched lazily beneath the covers. Groaning, she dragged herself out of bed, walked across the floor; and promptly tripped over her guitar. "fuck." Another perfect beginning to her morning. Some days she just hated life and wished she could crawl inside her sheets and hide from the world…

            Ever since she was a little girl, her mother told her that she was special. That was **before** her teenage years which had, apparently, made her mother's life miserable.  Leave the past in the past she thought to herself. She was older now and her life could be anything she wanted it to be. Unfortunately, she wasn't all that sure about what she wanted exactly. 

            Her apartment was dull. No other word to describe it.  She never had any skills in decorating and decided upon purchase that the starkness of it all fitted her personality, which in itself she thought was dull. Dull, dull, dull.

            She never wore much makeup or jewelry. She had one necklace though, a small emerald pendant that she had worn since birth. She remembered all too well the day when she had asked her parents about the origin of the necklace. That was when she discovered that Greg and Caroline were not her parents - and that her mother had been gruesomely murdered when she was four. 

             So young, so….emotional she had been when she was told the truth of her past. She cried, fell into depression, and even ran away to her friend Xander's house. It only took a month or so for her to realize that all the sulking in the world would not bring her mother back. Not that it mattered too much – she couldn't remember her mother, so it was quite pointless for her to grieve for someone she never knew.

Flipping her long black hair over her shoulder, Ciara scanned the room with her icy blue eyes. People often observed her eyes with interest, and she had to admit, she had never seen anyone with eyes quite like hers. A light frosty blue they were, ringed on the outer iris with silver.  With one last sweeping glance, she concluded that everything was in it's place. A few moments later she stalked out of her apartment in the direction of the nearest elevator. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

            _"Ciara….."_

Ciara opened her eyes slowly….she was sweltering under the thick comforter and kicked it off the bed as she sat up. She could swear that she had heard a voice. It was breathy and dare she say, "sexy?" she grinned at this. It was just her imagination of course….

""Hey Kira" she sighed at the use of her nickname.

"Xander?"

"Yeah."

            This was an old custom of theirs. Her being the "disturbed and depressed" teen that she used to be, Xander used to climb through her window at night to comfort her. He never minded of course. His own house was the epitome of hell and he never skipped an opportunity to escape.  But now…..she was older…he was older…it just wasn't normal anymore.

 "What are you doing here at this time of night? Don't you have any consideration for sleeping people?"

            She grinned again, but quickly grew somber at the thought of the one thing she had been dwelling on.

"Oh, and where the fuck have you been for the past three years?"

            Yeah, one day he just disappeared. She figured the he must've run away. She had thought it was odd though, how he never told her that he was leaving. She felt hurt, betrayed even. He had abandoned her in the most turbulent years of her life. He was her confidante, her best friend….and friends just don't disappear without warning. 

            She survived without him, obviously; though it hadn't been easy. She was a loner; her parents didn't understand her – what parents do? – and her teachers insisted on her participation in all social events. Yep, the highlight of her high school career was providing manual labor for the "Under the Sea" dance….pathetic.  Damn, high school was like the prisons of hell.

Observing from a distance, she noted that he had changed since she had last seen him. 

"My god..."

            She backed away with her hand against her mouth. Complete shock was overwhelming her. Oh yes, he had changed alright. His hair was still black – so similar to hers. But his eyes, they were….wrong. The gold specks in his gray eyes did not hold the warmth that they once used to. Instead they were a dark grey flecked with black. For a minute, she thought that she had seen them transform completely to black, but that's just silly. Of course, isn't it true that the details one overlooks turn out to be the most important? 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer -  I do not own any of amelia's characters nor anything that you recognize from her books. However, the characters that u do not recognize and the plot of the story is MINE!!! Mua ha ha ha ha !

            Yeah, I know the chapters are kinda short, but I'm gradually trying to lengthen them while still keeping the chapters coming fairly quickly. Oh, and I need more reviews!!! 

_Shadow Blaze_ – Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad someone took the time to do so, lol. Yeah, I guess I messed up in that first chapter, but I didn't even notice it until you pointed it out. I hope you keep reading and reviewing; this is my first time writing and I can really use the good comments and advice ^_^

Chapter 3

            He moved towards her on the bed. 

            "Ciara, can we just forget that I ever left? Cant' we just go back to the way things used to be?"

            Hell no, what did this mean? He is nowhere to be found for three years then all of a sudden he shows up in her bedroom asking her to pretend that the last few years of her life never happened?

            " What the fuck is wrong with you?! You can't just appear in my bedroom and expect forgiveness for the hell I went through when you left! Do you know how long I sat there wondering what happened to you? Were you ok? Did someone kill you and leave you for dead somewhere? All these questions that were never answered and now you just show up - which is actually kind of creepy - perfectly ok? You better consider yourself lucky that I'm not fully awake, otherwise your ass would be in some serious pain right now."

            He sat there listening to her rampage and when she was through, he released a sigh that seemed to echo throughout the whole of his body.

            "Look, I'm sorry that you went through so much pain on my behalf, but I can't tell you what you wish to know. But I'm here now, I don't know for how long, and please don't take the time I spend with you for granted."

            What the hell? This was just….mind blowing; like being in the middle of one of those sappy soap operas.

            "You got to be kidding me. To be honest, I don't think I want you here anymore. Please. leave."

            " Fine!" he snarled, "Forget that I ever existed! I thought I could turn to you, but I apparently I was wrong." 

            Leaving her bewildered he swept out the window, moving quickly and silently.

            "Like a shadow_"_ she whispered.

 "_An extremely peeved shadow"_, she thought

_About a week later…._

            "Fuck" this was just an absolutely miserable day. One of the worst ever. Which is saying something after the life she's had. Why did this shit always have to happen to her, of all people. She didn't need this crap now.

* Flashback *

_"I've heard stories…."_

_"Stories sir?"_

_"About you…from customers.__ I've heard, that your not always as…..nice…as a Happy World employee should be."_

_"But sir.."_

_"I'm afraid that your attitude is unacceptable of a Happy World employee and I'm afraid that I, as the King of Happy World, must let you go. Goodbye, and I hope you have a pleasant evening."_

_"Sir?"___

_"mmhmm?"_

_"No offense, but you have some seriously fucked up dillusions."_

            This was just not her day. Her rent was due, and she was already a month overdue. It was only because of the landlord's "kindness" that she has been allowed to stay, and now, she was unemployed.  It truly was her fault though, she had to admit that ever since Xanders mysterious appearance, she had been somewhat…..perturbed…at the rest of the world. Though, she probably should have realized that that old lady would make a complaint – she honestly didn't mean to make the woman cry, she was just having a really bad day.

Authors note ~ yeah, still short, but give me time, I'm doing my best


End file.
